1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that transmits job data to a terminal, a terminal device, a control method, and a storage medium, and more particularly to return control for causing the terminal device to return from an energy saving mode when the terminal device and the apparatus as an external apparatus execute a job in a cooperative manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a software usage pattern is becoming popular in which software provided on a network (the Internet, for example) is used without executing an application in each of information processing apparatuses, such as host computers, of respective users. As such a technique for using software on the Internet, so-called cloud computing has come to be known.
In the cloud computing, a cloud generally comprises a plurality of server apparatuses, but each user need not be aware of which server apparatus is executing software such as programs. The cloud computing is characterized by providing various types of services in response to user requests.
By using such cloud computing, it is possible for the user not only to suppress the installation of a new information processing apparatus of a user's own and the like but also to suppress the purchase of new application programs. This is advantageous for the user in that initial expenditure can be reduced. As a consequence, the above-described cloud computing is coming to be used in terminal devices (e.g. printers of image forming apparatuses, etc.) which execute printing and the like.
By the way, as a terminal device, an MFP (multifunction peripheral) is known, for example, which has a copy function, a FAX function, a printing function, a scan function, and so forth. When the cloud computing is applied to the MFP, the MFP supports only basic functions, and has additional functions thereof executed by the cloud on the network. This makes it possible to reduce the costs of the MFP itself, and what is more, add greater functionality to the MFP.
When the MFP and the cloud computing cooperate with each other, job data (print data) in a format incompatible with the MFP is converted by the cloud to a job data format compatible with the MFP, for example, whereby printing is performed by the MFP.
This makes it possible to make new functions substantially available using the cloud without expanding the range of functions of the MFP to the new functions. As a result, it is possible to suppress costs required for the MFP.
On the other hand, one of major concerns about the MFP is reduction of power consumption. In view of this, some MFPs have a so-called energy saving mode (mode for reducing power consumption).
In this energy saving mode, power consumption is reduced by energizing only a detection circuit for detecting a factor requiring the MFP to return from the energy saving mode. When the detection circuit detects the factor, the MFP is returned from the energy saving mode, whereby electric power is supplied to functions which necessitate electric power.
In the MFP connected to the cloud, for example, packets received from the cloud are monitored by a network controller, to determine whether or not there is a factor requiring the MFP to return from the energy saving mode, in any of the received packets (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-15551). Therefore, it is necessary for the MFP connected to the cloud to enable the network controller to operate also in the energy saving mode.
On the other hand, there is a system in which an information processing apparatus connected to a cloud via a network receives job data from the cloud, and then transfers the job data to an MFP.
In this system, when the MFP is in the energy saving mode, the information processing apparatus issues a return-from-energy-saving command for causing the MFP to return from the energy saving mode to the MFP, thereby causing the MFP to return from the energy saving mode (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-20179).
However, when the cloud processes the job data, and the MFP performs printing according to the processed job data, it sometimes takes time for the cloud to complete the processing of the job data.
For example, when the amount of job data or the number of pages received by the cloud is large, it takes time to process the job data. Further, when the cloud is performing other processing (processing of other job data to be printed by the MFP, for example), it sometimes takes time to complete new processing.
Further, as the number of information processing apparatuses, such as host computers, and MFPs, which are installed and use the cloud, becomes larger, the possibility that a larger number of jobs are concentrated in the cloud becomes higher.
In such a case, if the cloud having received job data issues a return-from-energy-saving command to the MFP immediately after reception of the job data, the MFP can wait for a long time period in a state returned from the energy saving mode until the MFP receives processed job data. This results in wasteful power consumption of the MFP.
On the other hand, if the cloud issues a return-from-energy-saving command to the MFP after completion of processing the job data, it is possible to prevent wasteful power consumption of the MFP.
However, since it takes time for the MFP to return from the energy saving mode, it takes time to start execution of a job by the MFP in spite of the completion of the job data processing.
For example, although depending on the specifications and operating state of the MFP, a time period required before the MFP can start a job after receiving the return-from-energy-saving command is approximately 10 seconds at shortest and several minutes at longest.